Titanic: Jack & Rose: A Tragic Love Story
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: Jack & Rose survived SO much to be together-he survived ALMOST freezing in the Atlantic Ocean & now six years later, they're together with a child-but when tragedy strikes Jack again, will their romance survive one last time? please R&R, thank you
1. Chapter 1

_Jack & Rose: A Tragic Love Story_

_June 1918:_

_Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack_

_Rose awakened early Friday morning, she stared at Jack, who was lying beside her, asleep. Rose brushed the hair from his closed eyes and smiled. She kissed him on his forehead and then on his lips, gently. She truly loved him, and the child she was carrying of his that was months away; she was truly happy that six years ago, he didn't let go, he didn't die in those icy waters of the Atlantic Ocean—he lived—for her—for them. Little did she know, this would be the last weekend she'd spend with Jack—happily again. _

_Theme Song: "Marry You" ~Glee_

_Rose had fell back asleep that Friday morning, when she did wake up later, she walked into the kitchen after smelling the tasty smell of breakfast. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Jack dancing around in the kitchen while listening to beautiful, cheerful music and while cooking scrambled eggs. Rose leaned up against the kitchen entrance wall and laughed at seeing him dance happily around the kitchen. It just made her love him more. When Jack finally did turn around and see her standing there, he smiled and took her hand and pulled her further into the kitchen and began dancing with her to the music that was playing on the radio. Rose laughed happily as Jack spun and twirled her around._

_Rose: (laughs) Ahh! Jack, you're so crazy! (she and Jack laugh happily)_

_Jack and Rose continue laughing until they trip and fall to the floor. They both laugh happily. _

_Jack: (smiles) Good morning, beautiful. _

_Jack and Rose kiss passionately. _

_LATER:_

_Jack and Rose were sitting at the table eating breakfast. _

_Man on the radio: Breaking news in, we're hearing more about these reports of people all across the U.S. contracting this so-called deadly Spanish—(the man's voice on the radio became silent as Jack got up and turned off the radio before he or Rose could hear anything else)_

_Jack: (sits back down and smiles) So, Rose, guess what? I finally got the guy down on 54__th__ to put my paintings in his art gallery next weekend, he would have put it in his gallery this weekend, but he said he was closing down his gallery this weekend because he's been feeling sick all week—something about him having a cold or something—(shrugs and shakes his head and briefly frowns) anyway, if my paintings ARE shown in his gallery next week, then I'm sure I'll make a killing off the drawings. (smiles) We'll be set, Rose._

_Rose: (smiles and nods) Well I'll know we'll be set because you're one TALENTED young man, you drew that drawing of me and look how well that turned out. (smiles and winks)_

_Rose: Well, I have an audition Monday for the role in this new play on Broadway, if I get it, I'll be the LEAD in the play. _

_Jack (looks shocked and smiles): Oh that's GREAT Rose! I know you'll get it, sweetheart. _

_Rose gets up and goes over to him and kisses him on the lips, and as he pulls her down into his lap, she laughs and wraps her arms around him happily. _

_**Theme Song: "Moonlight Sonata" ~ Beethoven {continuing through the end of this first chapter}**_

_Later that day, Jack was out in the back of their house, planting flowers, it was something that both he and Rose both enjoyed doing. Jack enjoyed doing it because, every time Rose saw the flowers, it brought so much joy to her eyes, to see them in such beauty. It was very hot out, but not unreasonably so. Jack, however was sweating profusely. He began to feel himself become very weak—even nauseated. He almost tripped and fell as he was walking over to the next area where he was trying to plant some marigold flowers. He fell to his knees in the dirt, and saw everything in front of him go white. He wiped the cold, thick sweat from his forehead with the glove he was wearing on his hand and felt dizzy and as if the entire yard was spinning._

_Jack: (low weak voice) Ro—Rose? Rose, help—help me, I'm feeling—weak._

_As Jack stood up and began to walk back in towards the house, he felt his steps become harder and harder to take with each second and as he reached the back door of the house, he collapsed right in front of the door unconscious. _

_Minutes later, Rose came down from the bedroom, she was upstairs studying lines she had to know for her audition next week. She walked into the kitchen and had decided to go out to the backyard to see if Jack was finished planting and gardening yet. When she walked to the back door of the house and opened it, she saw Jack lying there unconscious. She looked shocked and gasped and reached down to turn him over. She pulled him inside the house and laid him on the kitchen floor and sat on the floor beside him. _

_Rose: Jack? Jack? Jack, wake up, are you ok? (she began shaking him roughly) Jack? _

_Jack lied in her arms unresponsive, sweat still streaming down his forehead._

_Rose: (frowned with worry and fear, she saw this side of Jack before—six years ago that night in the Atlantic Ocean, only THAT time, he DID wake up, this time, he wasn't.) Jack! (tearful voice) Jack?_

_Rose dropped Jack to the floor lightly and ran and went to the old 1912 telephone (The one they had in those days) that was in the living room and began dialing. _

_Rose: (Shaky voice) Yes—yes Doctor Michaels, can you please come! It's—its Jack! Please—he's unconscious and won't wake up! Yes I'm at home! Thank you! Goodbye!_

_Rose rushes back over to Jack as tears fill her eyes, she pulls Jack into her arms again and shakes him._

_Rose: (between tears) Jack! Jack please wake up!_

_It took Doctor Michaels thirty minutes to arrive at Jack and Rose's home. Rose was pacing back and forth in the kitchen of the home, her mind wrapped with worry, what could be wrong with Jack? She couldn't lose him—God, not now, not when she was expecting their first child together. The doctor walked into the kitchen and had a look that Rose had reason to worry over, it was not a comforting look at all._

_Rose: (worried look) What—what is it, Doctor? What's wrong with him? Is he awake now?_

_The doctor frowned and shook his head._

_Doctor: Well—he's awake now, but—but the news—the news isn't good, Rose. _

_Rose's eyes filled with tears and she frowned with worry._

_Rose: (tearful voice) What's wrong with him, doctor—just tell me!_

_The doctor sighed and frowned more._

_Doctor: Well, I'm sure you've been hearing the reports all over the radio. There's this deadly virus going around. The FDC is calling it The Spanish Flu and its attacking everyone up north of New York harshly, as well as all over the world—although there have been some small beginning reports of victims catching it here in New York too, and—and it appears Jack is one of those victims. He has somehow contracted the Spanish Flu and it is very deadly. The fatality rate of this flu is very high, as already about one thousand in the U.S. have died from this flu already. I'm so sorry, Rose…._

_The rest that the doctor was saying to her, seemed to fall on deaf ears, as it seemed she blocked him out at that moment, and listened to all the fears and worries that were beginning to enter his mind. Rose looked shocked and gasped as tears filled her eyes. What was she going to do? What if Jack didn't survive this influenza disease? This was the worst news she had heard since she heard the Titanic was going to sink in just a matter of hours. She couldn't lose Jack—not now, not after all they had been through, but with him now contracting this deadly disease, was that going to be exactly what was going to happen?_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_I'll finish later this week, I promise! _


	2. Going Back in Dreams & Visions

_A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for all the reviews! The story will get even better and much more sad for-someone, so keep reviewing! _

_The doctor had requested for Jack to be transported to Cedar's Hospital in Manhattan, New York—one of the FINEST hospitals in New York. By the time, Jack and Rose had arrived at the hospital, Jack's symptoms were severe—he was going in and out of consciousness and when he was conscious, he was complaining of body aches, chills, fevers, painful eyes. It was horrible. Rose was out in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for word from the doctor on how Jack's illness was since he (Jack) had arrived at the hospital. She had called two of her friends who lived next door to come to be with her and support her at the hospital. When the doctor came out to where Rose was, Rose stood up and wiped tears from her eyes._

_Rose: Doctor, how is he?_

_Doctor: Well, come on, we'll talk once we get to his room._

_When Rose and the doctor walked in his room, he was lying there, redness all around his eyes, his skin on his face, pale and he looked weak. He was unconscious._

_Doctor: Let me be honest with you, Rose, these next couple of hours, days—they're very critical for Jack, on whether he makes it or not. He keeps slipping in and out of consciousness'. _

_Rose: (tearful voice) Well what if he dies? I can't lose him, we're having a baby together!_

_The doctor hugged her as she broke into light tears. _

_Doctor: There, there, young Rose. We're trying to track down a medicine for this strain of the flu virus and as soon as it comes—AS SOON AS IT COMES IN, he'll be one in the number to have it, Rose. I promise, we'll do EVERYTHING we can for him. _

_Rose nods as she wipes tears away._

_Doctor: Alright, um, this entire hospital has almost filled up with others who have also contracted this virus, I must go attend to them, I'll be back shortly to check on him._

_Rose nods._

_Rose: (briefly smiles) Thank you, doctor._

_**THEME SONG: "Dream Theme" –Titanic Soundtrack**_

_Rose goes and sits beside him and beside his bed. She takes his hand into hers and feels his hand is PIPING hot. Tears stream from her eyes. _

_Rose: (low voice) Jack, please don't die on me. I—I need you. Our child needs you. Please Jack, you told me to never let go, now you never let go either, please. _

_Rose puts on a confused look as more tears cloud her eyes._

_Rose: (tearful voice) God, where are you now, Jack? Can you hear me?_

_In a dream sequence, Jack travels back to the Titanic ship, he walks in the dining room and sees EVERY passenger who has died on the Titanic—Mr. Andrews, the captain—Murdoch, everyone. They smile and say hello to Jack and Jack says hello back. He sees a BIG, white light behind him and he looks at the light and then looks back at Andrews, Murdoch and the captain._

_Andrews walks over to Jack and places his hands on Jack's shoulders._

_Andrews: Glad to see you again, Jack, but its not you that must come here, Jack. The light is there behind you but it's not for you, but its up to you to take the place of the one the light is meant for. _

_Jack frowns and looks at the light once more, he wishes to go into it, it seems to be drawing him—he looks at Andrews and looks back at the light—deciding what he should do….._

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Later this week, I promise!_


	3. Death, Flashbacks & Sadness

_**A/N: WOW! Thank you to EVERYONE for all the reviews, I'm glad you all like the story, keep reviewing, it gets better—sadder for someone in this story…not saying who….lol**_

_**Theme Song: "Moonlight Sonata" ~ Beethoven**_

_Rose sat beside Jack, talking to him, hoping he was hearing her. _

_Rose: (low tearful voice) Ya know, I left a note at Cal and Cecily's before the doctor and I brought you here. I hope they get it and come to the hospital. I could use some support right now. I—I got scared when the doctor said you were sick so—(stops and looks down and tries to keep from breaking into tears) (laughs as she wipes tears away) its funny we haven't heard or seen from Cal and Cecily in days. Knowing him, he's probably taken her off to Europe or some place- (looks seriously at Jack and kisses him on the forehead) Anyway, please get better Jack, please. _

_**Theme Song: "A Promise Kept" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

_In Jack's Mental traveling:_

_Jack looked at Andrews with a frown. _

_Jack: What do you mean, take the place of the one the light is meant for? Do you mean Rose? _

_Andrews's smile faded into a sad expression._

_Andrews: Its not for me to say right now, young Jack, you'll see, but you must decide what you must do in a short while. Either you'll go into the light to save someone else or you'll return back to life and let that person replace you in the light. _

_Jack looked down with a frown. He didn't quite understand what Andrews was saying but he did know he didn't want to leave Rose and the child they were having together. She and their unborn child needed him and he needed them. _

_**Theme Song: "The Gift" ~ Christophe Beck**_

_Rose kissed Jack on the lips softly and walked out the room, she needed some coffee, something to help her stay sane and awake during this horrible time. As she walked down the hall and passed so many people, lying in beds—coughing, gagging—suffering from the horrible symptoms of the Spanish Flu, she passed one room and stopped and looked in the room as she recognized who was in there. It was Cal—lying in a bed—unconscious—looking exactly like Jack did—weak, pale—wrapped with the illness of the Spanish flu. However, Cecily wasn't with him—only the six year old daughter, Cal and Cecily had together—Natalia. Natalia was sitting next to Cal's bed in a chair, as she held his hand, her small, brown teddy bear sitting in her lap. Rose walked into the room and kneeled down beside Natalia and touched her shoulder and looked confused._

_Rose: Natalia, sweetie, where's Cecily? What happened to Cal? _

_Natalia looked at Rose with tearful eyes and a sad expression._

_Natalia: {tearful child voice} Mommy died yesterday. _

_Rose's eyes widened with shock. _

_Rose: Wha—what? How? _

_Natalia: (tearful child voice} Mommy had the flu, she died and now—now papa has the flu too!_

_Natalia lays her head on Cal's leg and breaks into tears. Rose looks shocked as tears cloud her eyes. Rose picks a crying Natalia up in her arms and sits down in the chair with Natalia on her lap and hugs her as tears stream from Rose's eyes. Rose pats Natalia on the back softly, trying to console her._

_Rose: {tearful voice} Shh, don't cry, sweetie, its ok, alright? It's—it's going to be alright. _

_Natalia: (between tears} Please don't let papa die! I can't lose papa too! _

_Rose: (tearful voice) Shh, shh, sweetie, he won't die, I promise, alright? Ok?_

_Natalia nods her head and rests her head on Rose's shoulder and Rose pushed Natalia back from her slightly._

_Rose: (tearful voice) I tell you what, how about we go get you some hot chocolate? It would help you, help daddy by keeping your strength up, alright? _

_Natalia nods and Rose puts Natalia down on the floor and takes her hand and walks with her out the hospital room. They walk down the hall, as a million thoughts flood through Rose's mind. Now she knew why she and Jack hadn't seen Cal and Cecily in days, because they were both battling this deadly flu. How long had Cal and Cecily been at the hospital? Rose wondered. When Rose saw the doctor talking to one of the nurses in the hallway, the doctor and the nurses were in white biohazard suits, she stopped and tapped him on the shoulder and quickly wiped tears away. The doctor turned and looked at her. _

_Rose: Um, doctor, Mr. Caledon Hockley and his wife, Cecily, when did they arrive at the hospital with flu symptoms, do you know?_

_The doctor looked at Rose with an eyebrow raised. _

_Doctor: Do you know them, Mrs. Dawson?_

_Rose: (nods as her eyes filled with light tears) They are good friends of ours. _

_Doctor: Well they arrived last Monday, Cal was fine at first, showing no symptoms, but his wife Cecily was very sick with the flu, then Cal began to get sick with the symptoms Friday and we tried to do everything we could but yesterday, Cecily succumbed to her symptoms. It was such a tragedy for them both. _

_Rose looked down at Natalia who clutched her small teddy bear tighter in her arms and looked down at the floor in sadness. Rose tried her best to hold back tears for Natalia's sake. _

_Rose: FINE—Um-um—does—does Cal know that Cecily's gone?_

_Doctor: (shakes his head and looks with sadness) Yes, he was—(stops and lets out a breath) horribly devastated by it, we had to give him a sedative to control his emotions when he found out._

_Rose looked away from the doctor and nodded as tears streamed. _

_Rose: (tearful low voice) Thank you doctor for the information._

_Rose and Natalia walked away quickly and went inside the cafeteria. Rose ordered a black coffee for her and a hot chocolate for Natalia and they sat down at a table in the cafeteria. Rose watched as Natalia held her teddy bear to her tightly. _

_Rose: Did daddy give you that teddy? _

_Natalia: (child voice) Yes, papa gave it to me for my fifth birthday, he said was small and precious just like me. (smiles) I love papa._

_Rose smiled faintly as tears filled her eyes. Rose touched the side of Natalia's face gently._

_Rose: I know you do, sweetheart._

_**Theme Song: "Walking On Broken Glass" ~ Annie Lennox**_

_Cal's Unconscious Mental dream: _

_Despite Cal lying unconscious in a bed, wrapped with the deadly flu virus, his mind had traveled back to:_

_~flashback~_

_~November 1917~_

_Cal and Jack were at Cal's house, Cal and Jack had said they'd cook Thanksgiving dinner for Cecily and Rose and a five year old Natalia. It was all Rose's idea. Cal was cooking the mashed potatoes and Jack was cooking the sweet potatoes, half of most of the dishes were already cooked but Cal—over did it and cooked more than what any of them needed._

_Cal: (looks at Jack adding sugar into the sweet potatoes that were in a huge white bowl. Cal laughs) Dawson, you DON'T add sugar in the sweet potatoes until AFTER they're ready and cooked. I thought you'd at least know about cooking with you being from third class and all. (shakes his head and smirks)_

_Jack: (smiles) Hey, I KNOW how to cook, I'm not the one who cooks food that tastes like watered down coal—from what Cecily says. (laughs)_

_Cal: Oh Cecily told you that? What does she know about REAL cooking? Rose cooked better than her. _

_Jack: (laughs) Like you let Rose cook ANYTHING when she was with you._

_Cal: (looks guilty knowing Jack was right) HEY Dawson! I did—at—times—sort of. _

_Cal and Jack laughed and Cal stopped and looked at Jack and threw a big lump of mashed potatoes his way and it landed in his hair. Cal laughed heartily._

_Jack looked up at Cal and smiled._

_Jack: NO you didn't. _

_Cal: (smirks) What's the matter, Dawson? Afraid the potatoes will get lost in those blond strands you call hair? (laughs)_

_Jack laughs and nods._

_Jack: Alright, you want to play it that way. _

_Jack took a big lump of his sweet potatoes and threw it in Cal's direction, and Cal laughed and this started a big food fight between the two with them throwing whatever food was in their eye sights, at each other and them laughing during it all. Rose walked in the kitchen hearing the loud laughter and food being thrown everywhere. She looked with wide eyes at them throwing food back at each other and laughing with surprise._

_Rose: Cecily fell asleep in the living room so I thought—(stops and raises an eyebrow) WHAT are you two doing? _

_Jack and Cal stopped and looked at Rose, both of them (Jack and Cal) covered in thrown food. Jack laughs and throws some food at Rose, hitting her in the face. Cal and Jack laughs._

_Cal: Good throw, Dawson, I'm impressed. (laughs)_

_Jack: Yeah I know right?_

_Cal and Jack exchanged handshakes. Rose looked shocked and gasped loudly._

_Rose: Jack!_

_Cal and Jack laughed and Rose picked up an apple pie that was sitting on a table nearby and threw it at Jack and Jack laughed loudly and the food fight continued with now all three of them—laughing at it all…_

_~End of Flashback~_

_**Theme Song: "The Gift" ~ Christophe Beck**_

_Rose had sat with Natalia in the waiting room of the hospital. She didn't want to go back in the room with neither Jack nor Cal with Natalia. Both rooms were enough to make Rose break down emotionally and permanently. However, when Natalia fell asleep in Rose's arms, Rose left Natalia there to go to Cal's room to see if he was up. She wanted to hear more about what happened with Cecily. She took the biohazard suit and put it on and walked to Cal's room. When she walked to Cal's room, she saw he was awake—sitting up and looking down at his hands in some sort of depressed thought._

_Rose walked in the room and Cal looked at her with an eyebrow raised, his eyes red from suffering from the flu, his skin still weak and pale. _

_Cal: (low voice) Rose, what are you doing here? How did you know we were here? Where's Natalia? Did the doctor take her?_

_Rose: (low voice) Um, no she's sleeping in the waiting room and um—Jack—he contracted this flu virus, he—(tearful voice) he's sick—severely sick, Cal. He's in a room down the hall. _

_Cal: I see they have you in one of those god-awful biohazard suits. I suppose its for the best, this virus is painful, Rose. _

_Cal looked away from Rose with a sad expression and he shook his head slowly._

_Rose: I—I guess. I heard about—about Cecily. _

_Cal swallowed hard as tears filled his eyes._

_Cal: (low tearful voice) Cecily….my sweet Cecily. (covers his face with his hands and talks between severe tears) She's gone, Rose. _

_Rose sits in front of him on the bed and hugs him as he cries loudly. She could feel his emotion generating through her. _

_Rose: (tearful voice) I know, I'm so sorry Cal._

_Cal lightly pushed her away and forced himself to stop crying and wiped his tears away with his trembling hand._

_Cal: (tearful voice) Natalia was so heartbroken and—and—(stops and starts coughing severely)_

_Rose looked at him with a frown as he continued coughing—not stopping at all, each time, the coughing getting worse and worse. Rose got up and walked over to a small table in the room and poured some water in a glass and walked over to him and gave it to him. He grabbed the glass with his trembling hand and took some sips of it and it only made him cough up even more, spitting up small bits of the water. He took more sips and finally stopped coughing._

_Cal: (weak hoarse voice) My—my lungs hurt, Rose. They—they feel inflamed. My eyes, my body—(stops and sighs and Rose could hear severe wheezing coming from inside his chest) I'm going to die just like Cecily, Rose, I know it. _

_Rose: Cal—NO! Don't say that. Neither you nor Jack are dying! (tearful voice) You two are going to make it through this ok? I—I promise. _

_Cal nodded and lied back further in his bed as tears streamed from his eyes. _

_Cal: (tearful voice) Why did God take Cecily from me, Rose? Why? (breaks into tears again and Rose hugged him)_

_Rose: (tearful voice) I—I don't know, Cal. I don't know Cal._

_As Rose lied her head on Cal's chest, she didn't realize Cal had slipped back into unconsciousness again….._

_**Theme Song: "Best Friend" ~ Brandy**_

_Jack's Mental State_

_Jack lied in the hospital room, still unconscious from the deadly flu virus, but elsewhere his mind went back to:_

_May 1918:_

_~Flashback~_

_Jack and Rose and Cal and Cecily were sitting in the living room of Jack and Rose's house one night, talking over coffee. Jack and Rose were discussing all of them taking a cruise on a ship that was coming into New York in a few weeks._

_Jack: I think it would be a great idea, we need some vacation time since I'm doing good with my drawings, Rose is a month away from being cast in a Broadway play, Cal you're doing good with your business here in New York, Cecily—(Cal cuts in)_

_Cal: (laughs) Dawson, no. I REFUSE to get back on another ship. No, the Titanic was enough._

_Rose and Cecily laugh._

_Rose: Aww, Cal is scared! (Cecily and Jack and Rose laugh)_

_Cal: I am NOT! (smiles and takes a sip of his coffee) I just know when luck will run out and if we all get on another ship, I can assure you, our good luck will NOT be with us this time. No, you and Dawson should go though. It would give Cecily and I some quiet time away from you two annoyances. (laughs)_

_Cecily: Oh Cal, be nice. _

_Jack: (smiles) No, I know Cal, he knows he loves us, so stop trying to hide it with your rudeness, Cal. (Rose and Cecily laughs)_

_Cal: (smiles) Well, yes, sometimes, I do, other times—you two are pains in the asses. _

_Cecily: Oh and like you're a picnic? (Cecily and Rose and Jack laugh)_

_Cal: Oh hey, I—(Cal is cut off by Natalia walking out of a bedroom in her sleeper, with her teddy bear in hand, half asleep)_

_Natalia: (child voice) Papa, Jack, Rose, mommy, I can't sleep, you all are too loud. Now shut up or I'll throw my teddy bear at you all, do I make myself clear!_

_Natalia stomps back in the room and slams her door shut. Cal frowns and scoffed and shook his head._

_Cal: That kid's attitude and temper—Jesus. _

_Jack: (smiles) What? That kid has YOUR attitude and temper, Cal. (Jack and Cecily and Rose laugh)_

_Cal: (smiles) What? Please, I don't have an attitude or a temper._

_Rose: (raises an eyebrow) You don't? (laughs)_

_Cal: (smiles) Well—Ok—a LITTLE temper but—(Cal is cut off by Jack and Rose and Cecily laughing loudly)_

_Jack switches in his mental flashback to:_

_**Theme Song: "Only Hope" ~ Mandy Moore**_

_February 1918:_

_Rose had came home early that Thursday, it was Valentine's day and she walked in the house, only to see roses and candy sitting on the living room table, the floor sprinkled with rose petals, candles lit everywhere. She picked up the roses and smiled. She smelled them and read the card that was attached, it read:_

"_Love is patient, love is kind.  
>It does not envy, it does not boast,<br>it is not proud.  
>It is not rude, it is not self-seeking,<br>it is not easily angered,  
>it keeps no record of wrongs.<br>Love does not delight in evil  
>but rejoices with the truth.<br>It always protects, always trusts,  
>always hopes, always perseveres.<br>Love never fails._

_You remind me of such beautiful love every time I see you, Rose._

_Love, Jack"_

_Rose pressed the card to her heart as tears filled her eyes. She smelled the scent of sweet cologne behind her. She turned around and saw Jack standing behind her in a tux—looking the same way he did when she saw him in a tux for the first time at dinner on the Titanic. She smiled._

_Jack: (took her hand into his and kissed her hand and smiled) That's the second time I did that and I STILL love doing it._

_Jack and Rose laugh. _

_Jack pulled Rose into his arms and wrapped his arms around her and smiled and kissed her on the lips._

_Jack: Happy Valentine's day, Mrs. Dawson._

_Rose smiled and hugged him._

_Rose: And you wonder why I love you. I can't believe you did all this for me._

_Jack pushed her away lightly and smiled._

_Jack: Of course I did. I love you, Rose. That's why—(he stopped and got on one knee and pulled a black, small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it.)_

_Inside was a small but sparkling diamond. Rose looked at it and smiled and gasped. _

_Rose: (tearful voice) Jack!_

_Jack: Rose Dawson, my life changed the day I first saw you on the R.M.S. Titanic. I knew from that moment on, my life would never be the same. You are my motivation for life and I'd be the LUCKIEST man in the world if you did me the honor of marrying you._

_Rose felt tears streaming, she broke into light tears and nodded as she covered her mouth with her hand and gasped._

_Rose: (between tears) Yes Jack, I—I'll marry you._

_Jack smiled._

_Jack: You will?_

_Rose nodded through tears. Jack took the ring out the box and put it on her finger and stood up and hugged her and he laughed happily._

_Jack: (smiles) Oh, I'm so happy Rose, I love you._

_Rose: (kissed him repeatedly & said through tears) I love you too Jack—forever…_

_~end of flashback~_

_**Theme Song: "The Gift" ~ Christophe Beck**_

_Jack's Mental State:_

_Jack looked up at Andrews and frowned and walked into the white light and disappeared into it. The white light took him to a endless green valley, with endless beautiful green grass and a beautiful blue sky and a bright sun. It was SPECTACULAR there. Jack looked all around him as he saw the light disappear from behind him. Jack frowned._

_Jack: Mr. Andrews! Mr. Andrews, where are you! _

_Jack looks all around him even more and frowns even more._

_Jack: Am—am I dead! Mr. Andrews!_

_Suddenly Jack heard a voice from afar off, but he saw no one. The voice was of Andrews._

_Andrews: No Jack, you're in transition of where you could be, should you decide not to return to Earth…this is your future. Review your future so it can help you make your decision._

_Jack raised an eyebrow and looked even more confused._

_Jack: Death—heaven, is this what this is?_

_~End of Flashback~_

_As Rose was walking back to Jack's room, she saw several doctors rushing past her in the direction of Jack's room. She frowned with worry. Where were the doctors headed? Rose walked with faster speed to Jack's room and went in. She saw doctors were saying that Jack was dead, and she saw that doctors were working on him. Rose gasped with shock as tears filled her eyes. She ran over to Jack's bed but a doctor held her back._

_Rose: (between severe tears) No! That's my husband! Let me go to him! He's dying! Jack! Jack!_

_The doctors held her back as she fell to the floor in severe tears and while the other doctors were continuously working to revive Jack._

_Rose: (between severe tears) Jack! Jack! _

_Rose cried loudly as the doctor who was holding her back, hugged her in his arms….Rose was overcome with uncontrollable emotion. She couldn't lose Jack—not the way Cal lost Cecily, no, not now….She cried loudly outwardly but was inwardly praying that God would touch Jack and revive him—for her—for their unborn child…_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Later this week, I promise!_


	4. Cal: Visions & Flashbacks

_A/N: THANK YOU to EVERYONE for your reviews! Keep reviewing, as always, the story DOES get better!_

_Rose sat in the waiting room of the hospital, in a blank mood, she had just experienced Jack dying—for real this time. She looked over at Natalia, who was sleeping in the chair beside her, tears filled Rose's eyes. What was she to do now without Jack? She felt the tears stream down her eyes and she felt like dying with him. There was no way she could live in this world without him. _

_**Theme Song: "Bittersweet Symphony" ~ The Verve**_

_Meanwhile, Cal was lying in the hospital bed, still unconscious. His breathing had become more severe, even in his unconsciousness, his loud, wheezing could be heard. However he had traveled mentally to:_

_~Flashback~_

_December 1915: _

_It was Christmas Eve for Jack and Rose and Cal and Cecily, and Jack and Rose decided to spend Christmas at Cal and Cecily's. So there they were, sitting around the dining room table, on Christmas Eve—with Cecily in her high chair at three years old. They were all talking when:_

_Cal: Ok, alright, um, quiet everybody. I have something. _

_Cal got up from his chair and walked into his bedroom._

_Jack: (smiles) Rose, if he comes out with another one of his boring picture albums of him in London—run. (Rose, Jack and Cecily laugh)_

_Cal walks out with a big, white envelope and he sits down and sits back and raises an eyebrow with his usual "trying to be cool" expression. Cal handed the envelope to Jack._

_Cal: There Dawson, Merry Christmas to you, Its not much but its something. _

_Jack and Rose and Cecily looked at Cal with shock. _

_Cal scoffed and briefly smiled._

_Cal: Would you all stop staring at me like blundering idiots. (laughs) _

_Rose: You got—(Jack cuts in)_

_Jack: Me a gift? ME? Cal are you feeling alright?_

_Cal: Oh—look, do you want it or not Dawson? You're going to make me change my mind and take it back, now open the damn thing. _

_Jack picked the envelope up and scoffed and smiled. He opened it and inside was seven stapled sheets of paper. At the top of the first page of the six papers, it had in big, black letters: "Letter of Deed"._

_Jack read the first page and his eyes widened with surprise. He looked up at Cal and stared at him with a shocked look._

_Jack: Is this—what I think it is?_

_Cal: The deed to you and Rose's home next door—yes. (laughs briefly)_

_Rose raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack and then Cal with shock._

_Rose: What? I don't understand._

_Cal: I bought the house next door from the owner and so the deed now belongs to you and Jack. That means no more monthly rent payments, only yearly tax payments. _

_Jack smiled and laughed happily and then looked at Cal with a smile and a shocked look._

_Jack: Oh my—Cal, I—I can't believe this. I don't know what to say._

_Cal: Thank you would be nice, Dawson. (smiles and takes some sips of his coffee)_

_Jack: (scoffs and smiles and shakes his head) I thought—I thought you said you couldn't stand me last week and that you were only pretending to be friends with me. _

_Cal: (nods and shrugs) I lied, Dawson. You may not be as sharp as me but—you're a friend, a best one, like a poor, third class, annoying younger brother I never had. (Jack laughs) An annoying little brother who is now with my ex-fiancé from me, but-still, well, you get my point, Jack. I consider you to be my best friend and that—well that's just to show my gratitude. _

_Jack smiled and looked down and actually felt light tears fill his eyes. Cal frowned._

_Cal: Ok, well now if you're going to start getting all weepy eyed and crying on me, give me BACK my damn gift Dawson—Christ._

_Cecily laughs. _

_Jack got up and walked over and hugged Cal tightly. Cal smiled briefly._

_Cal: Alright, you're welcome, now get off me, this suit is new. (Rose and Cecily laughs)_

_Jack: Thank you Cal, really. See, those years back in 1912, I knew I was right. You really are a good guy, Cal._

_Cal: Yeah—no, I'm not. You just caught me on one of my good days, Dawson. (Jack laughs) _

_Rose gets up and kisses Cal on the cheek and smiles._

_Rose: Thank you Cal. You really are a great man._

_Cal: (smiles and nods) Great AND handsome, lets not forget that._

_Cecily, and Rose laugh._

_Jack: Whoa, whoa, whoa, there's only ONE handsome guy in this room Cal and its me. (laughs) _

_Cal: (laughs) That's bullshit if I ever heard it. Keep dreaming Dawson. _

_Jack: What? I'll have you know—(Cal cuts in)_

_Cal: Later, later—its one other thing. I know you've been finding luck with your drawings and with McGuire but you need a job to pay the bills while you're waiting for the drawing to come to financial growth, so, starting Monday morning, there's a job opening, in the design department of my building in Manhattan, if you want it, its yours. The pay is—pretty great, seeing as how its owned and managed by me._

_Jack scoffs and smiles and he and Rose look shocked._

_Jack: Ok, who are you and what have you done with the REAL Cal?_

_Cal: (smiles briefly) What? This IS the real me, Dawson. I'm actually pretty kind to those I love and care about, all others? Well, you've seen my temper first hand, right Rose? (scoffs and laughs)_

_Rose: (rolls eyes) Oh when have I never seen it, Cal? (Cecily giggles)_

_Jack: You care about me, Cal? _

_Cal: (frowns and smirks briefly) Oh what the hell, its Christmas. Sure Dawson, yeah. (sighs and shakes his head)_

_So do you want job or not?_

_Jack: (nods and smiles) I do. Thank you Cal, really. This mean—so much to me. I'm so honored. I'm glad we're best friends._

_Cal: (nods and smiles) Me too Dawson, Merry Christmas to you. (takes sips of his drink)_

_Flashback switches to:_

_March 1915:_

_**Theme Song: "Father Figure" ~ George Michael**_

_Cal and Natalia were in the living room of their home. Cal had been trying for hours to get Natalia to walk—take her first steps. Cecily was out shopping at the time._

_Cal: (sat on the sofa and frowned) Well this makes no sense, I started walking at one years old. Come on Natalia, walk to papa._

_Natalia sat on the floor, looking at Cal like he was nuts, but of course, she was only three years old. Cal sighed and lied back on the sofa and closed his eyes for a moment. He was tired, he spent all day, trying to get Natalia to learn different gross motor skills and walking was the last one on the list. Within minutes, he found himself asleep on the sofa for seconds and then minutes—several minutes, it was close to an hour, when Cal heard a LOUD crash in the room, he awakened suddenly and sat up and looked around. He didn't see Natalia sitting where she was when he lied down and fell asleep, he looked around and saw her walking from a short wooden table in the room, to the sofa over to him. Natalia had knocked one of Cecily's small, wooden antiques to the floor and it broke. Natalia walked over to Cal and smiled._

_Natalia: (child voice) Hungry, papa._

_Cal smiled and gasped._

_Cal: Sweetheart, you're walking! You're walking!_

_Cal laughed and picked her up in his arms and spun her around, laughing happily. He kissed her on the cheek._

_Cal: good girl, Natalia. You took your first steps! Papa's proud of you, sweetpea._

_Natalia laughed in her toddler voice as Cal kissed her on the cheek again, happily._

_Flashback Switch to:_

_April 1912:_

_**Theme Song: "Nearer My God to Thee" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

_Cal found himself standing on the deck of the Titanic, as it was sinking under water. There were people running around, screaming, panicking EVERYWHERE. He saw the men of the ship, trying to cut the ropes of the ship, to let the life boats drop into the water. He saw people jumping off the Titanic and into the water. He saw absolute chaos on the deck of Titanic. He frowned as he looked at everyone and everything._

_Cal: (low voice) Why am I back here? _

_Cal walked over to the railing of the sinking ship and looked over and gasped and widened his eyes as he saw who was drowning in the water, nearby the Titanic. Drowning in the water, he saw himself, Cecily, Jack and Rose. Cal frowned more._

_Cal: What—how? No—no!_

_Cal took steps back from the railing as he expressed a look of horror. He could hear himself and Cecily and Jack and Rose screaming in horror as they were drowning in the water. Cal covered his ears with his hands as the screams got ear blistering loud, he closed his eyes shut. _

_Cal: No! No! _

_Cal leaned down to his knees, still with his ears covered and his eyes shut and immediately he was transported to an endless green valley, with endless beautiful green grass and a beautiful blue sky and a bright sun. It was SPECTACULAR there. Cal looked all around him repeatedly, frowning in confusion._

_Cal: Where—where am I now? (sighs loudly) UGH, this is bloody irritating! Where am I!_

_Immediately, Cal wakes up and sits up in bed, in the hospital room, gasping for air, sweating profusely. He sighs and lies back on his pillow, still breathing and wheezing heavily. He looked down at the bed with light tears clouding his eyes. He closed them as the tears streamed down his face. He already knew what was coming, and even though he didn't want it to happen, he knew he couldn't stop it. So he had to face it. Cal grabbed a notepad and pen, sitting on the table next to him and began writing._


	5. Jack: Visions & the Awakening

_Jack walked all around the valley he was in, looking for something or anything—for answers. He then saw a HUGE vision appear before him. In the vision he saw a flashback vision, the last flashback vision he'd have. Of course, Jack didn't know it was a flashback vision. In the flashback vision, he saw Cal, and himself. Jack's eyes widened._

_Jack: Cal! Cal!_

_Jack frowned when he saw Cal wasn't responding back nor even looking at him. _

_Jack: What the hell?_

_Jack looked at the vision that went like this:_

_~Flashback~_

_**Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

_June 1918:_

_**Three Weeks before Jack, Cecily & Cal became ill with the deadly Spanish Flu:**_

_Jack was at Cal's house, Jack told Cal he wanted to stop pass before Cal and Cecily left for Paris for Cal's birthday, that evening, while he and Rose watched Natalia for them. _

_Cal walked out the kitchen with two glasses of half filled scotch. Cal handed Jack one of the glasses and he sat across from Jack in a chair. _

_Cal: So, what did you want to see me about, Dawson? Surely it could have waited until Cecily and I returned from Paris. (laughs and takes a sip of his drink)_

_Jack: Well I just wanted to give you this for your birthday._

_Jack handed Cal a small, black gift bag. Cal laughed and took the bag._

_Cal: A gift? For me? Dawson, really you shouldn't have. _

_Jack: (smiles) Yeah—I should have. You've been great to Rose and I, Cal and I just wanted to give you this, from me, to show you my appreciation and how I felt about it all._

_Cal reached into the gift bag and pulled out a crystal, beautiful framed black and white photo of him and Jack and in gold, the words "my friend, my brother" were engraved at the bottom. Cal frowned and looked up at Jack with a raised eyebrow._

_Cal: (low voice) This—this says—(stops and laughs briefly and looks down at the photo again with confusion) My friend, my brother. You consider me—(Jack cuts in)_

_Jack: Like a brother, (smiles) Yeah Cal. You're not only my best friend, I consider you to be a brother to me, like a blood brother. So—happy birthday. _

_Cal looked up at Jack and blinked heavily and looked down at the photo again. He never had anyone to do something that nice for him before. It was the first time ever in his life that he—Caledon Hockley had been touched by someone's niceness. Cal felt light tears fill his eyes. _

_Cal: (low voice) Jack—this is—(stops and frowns and shakes his head) SO nice. (quickly wipes tears away and looks up at Jack) No one's ever done something so—nice as this before for me. Thank you Jack. _

_Jack: (smiles) Are you crying, Cal?_

_Cal: (scoffs and looks down and smiles) No, but I am touched—really. _

_Cal put the crystal framed photo on a table beside him and went over and hugged Jack. Jack smiled and hugged him back._

_Cal sighed and pulled away and nodded._

_Cal: So, since I'm your brother and all, as you say, you don't mind me telling you that you're a horrible cook, Jack. (Jack laughed) Sunday's dinner at your house was absolutely bland._

_Jack: (laughs) I didn't cook that dinner—Rose did, and like you can do better cooking meals?_

_Cal: No, but see, that's why I have Cecily. (Jack and Cal laugh)_

_Cal: Um—Jack, you're—you're the best and greatest friend I've ever had in—well—since my years in high school, and—and I mean that. I'm glad I know you. _

_Jack scoffed and smiled. Never would he have seen the day where Cal actually said such nice things to him._

_Jack (smiled): Me too, Cal. You're a great guy. _

_~Vision End~_

_Jack saw the vision end. He looked down and frowned._

_Andrews appears behind him and is smiling._

_Andrews: Jack, what's your decision? _

_Jack: I—I want to go back—back to Rose, and the daughter we're going to have and my friends—Cal and Cecily and back to my life. I want to go back with them._

_Andrews nods with a eyebrow raised._

_Andrews: As you wish, young Jack, this place is not for you anyway, its for someone else. _

_Jack: Who?_

_Andrews: I can't say, you'll find out soon enough, but they're needed here. And so your journey ends, young Jack, one day we'll all meet again._

_Andrews walks away and disappears into thin air with Jack still looking a bit confused. Automatically, he wakes up in the hospital room, he's gasping for air heavily and sweating profusely. He looks all around the room with a confused expression. He finds he feels completely better—like a healed man._

_Jack: Rose? Rose?_

_Jack gets up and walks out the hospital room quickly and goes looking for Rose._


	6. Death & Love

_**Theme Song: "Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

_In Cal's room, Cal is writing a letter, but he's finding it hard as his breathing is getting worse and he's getting weak. He finally, in absolute weakness, drops the pen and paper to the floor and lies back in bed, holding his chest tightly, as his breathing becomes heavier, wheezing loudly, he starts wheezing a loud death rattle. He starts taking loud, shallow breaths until finally, he takes his final breath and dies…he travels to:_

_A beautiful, white area that is bright and just—beautiful. He's wearing the clothes he had on the night of the dinner he had on the Titanic with Jack and Rose. He sees his mother. His mother—(a very elderly, short lady with long, silky gray hair in a classy bun) walks to him and smiles. She hugs him._

_Mother: Caledon! Finally, you've come here. I've been waiting for you. I've missed you son._

_Cal smiled and kissed her on the cheek._

_Cal: Why am I here, mother? _

_Mother: Because I needed you, you're needed here, Cal. Its your time. Your future is there. (she points to a direction in the whiteness where its even brighter.)_

_Cal looks at the light and walks towards it. As he goes into it, he sees he's walking into the grand dining room of the titanic—as it looked before the ship sank, only its A LOT BRIGHTER now. People of all classes were walking around the dining room, in beautiful ball gowns and suits. Cal looked all around with a confused frown._

_Cal: I'm needed on—the Titanic? (shakes his head in confusion)_

_Andrews walks up behind him and smiles._

_Andrews: Yes, you are Cal. Here you can go wherever you wish, there is no want for money or food or anything. You are needed here though, Cal. Cecily's here too._

_Cal looked with an eyebrow raised._

_Cal: She is? _

_Andrews: Yes, you two—your life continues here—not on Earth. _

_Cal: (looks down and frowns) six years ago, I had this dream—this dream of Cecily and Jack and Rose and I—we were drowning in the Atlantic Ocean after the Titanic sunk and—and I died. (looks up at Andrews) This is what that dream meant. That's why I'm here?_

_Andrews nodded and smiled. _

_Andrews: Yes, trust me, as the years go on, life would become very tragic for you if you were to live, so we've called you here, where you're needed._

_Cal: So that's just it? I—I'm DEAD? (scoffs and looks angry) Will I ever see Natalia again? She's my—(voice goes low with sadness) she's my—(Andrews cuts in)_

_Andrews: (smiles) You'll see her again, Cal. Just like we were waiting for you, we're now waiting for her to come one day, too. You'll see her and Rose and Jack all again. I promise._

_Cal looked down and smiled briefly with a hint of relief but also put on a look of sadness at having to leave them all behind, but Cal could feel the warmth and the feeling of where he is and despite him wanting to go back to Earth, the feeling that was generating through him, was that he really didn't. He felt something inside him that was making him want to stay. Where he was, looked so beautiful that Cal didn't want to leave. He knew he was in some sort of amazing heaven-like spirit world_

_Cecily walked over to Andrews and Cal and smiled._

_Cecily: Cal, you're here._

_Cal hugged her quickly. _

_Cal: Cecily. (sighed and smiles)_

_Cecily took Cal's hand and smiles._

_Cecily: Come on, Cal._

_Cal and Cecily walk away into another part of the dining room…_

_**Theme Song: "Rose" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

_Jack walked into the waiting room and saw Rose and Natalia in there. Natalia was awake but lying in Rose's arms. Rose looked blank and without a purpose, since she saw Jack die. Jack looked at her with light tears._

_Jack: (low voice) Rose?_

_Rose turned and looked and saw Jack, she looked shocked and gasped._

_Rose: JACK!_

_Rose put Natalia down and ran over and hugged him and kissed him repeatedly while breaking into tears. Jack smiled._

_Rose: (tearful voice) I thought you were dead Jack! I was so scared you were dead!_

_Jack: I could never leave you Rose! I love you! (Rose laughed happily)_

_Jack hugged Rose tighter and then frowned when he saw Natalia._

_Jack: Rose, what's Natalia doing here?_

_Rose pushed Jack away lightly and looked at him while blinking heavily._

_LATER:_

_Jack and Rose were sitting with Natalia in the waiting room. She was telling Jack why Natalia was there and about Cal and Cecily._

_Rose: And so that's what happened._

_Jack: I—I can't believe Cecily is dead. Poor Cal. Well um—have you checked on Cal? _

_Rose: (shook her head) Not since this morning. Jack, are you sure you're alright?_

_Jack (smiled briefly) Yeah, I feel a LOT better. Its like I was never sick at all. _

_Jack kissed her on the lips gently and took her hand into his and stood up._

_Jack: Come on, lets go check on Cal. _

_Rose nodded and looked at Natalia and smiled._

_Rose: Ready to see papa, sweetie?_

_Natalia: (nods and says in a child voice) Yes, I wanna sing my song for him to make him feel better._

_Rose smiled and kissed her on the forehead and they walked out the waiting room._


	7. Goodbye

_**Theme Song: "The Gift" ~ Christophe Beck**_

_Rose and Jack and Natalia walk into Cal's room and see doctor taking the sheets off his bed as Cal lies there in the bed lifeless. Jack frowns._

_Jack: Is he still unconscious?_

_One of the male doctors turned and looked at Jack and frowned and shook his head._

_Doctor: No, this one's gone. He must have passed about an hour ago. _

_Rose and Jack looked shocked._

_Rose: What?_

_Jack: Wha—no (laughs briefly) No, you must be mistaken. He can't be dead. _

_Natalia: (looks wide eyed as tears fill her eyes, says in a child voice) No! Papa! Papa's not dead! (between tears) no papa! PAPA!_

_Natalia runs out the room crying severely and Rose looks at her as she leaves with worry. _

_Rose: Natalia, wait!_

_Rose runs out the room after her._

_Doctor: Sir, he's dead. We've checked his pulse and we've tried to revive him. He's dead—gone. Were you his family?_

_Jack looks down as his eyes clouds with tears, he nods silently as tears stream._

_Jack: (low sad voice) Uh—yeah, I was. _

_Doctor: Your name sir?_

_Jack: Jack Dawson. _

_Doctor: Jack Dawson? Aren't you supposed to be sick?_

_Jack: (shakes his head as more tears cloud his eyes) No, um, not anymore. I'm fine._

_Doctor: (laughs) Wow, the vaccines must have gotten here then. Too bad it didn't get here in time for Mr. Hockley._

_Doctor (2): (walks to Jack with a letter in hand) Ok, so YOU'RE Jack. He wrote this apparently—Mr. Hockley. It has your name on it. _

_Jack takes the letter and wipes his tears away._

_Jack: (low voice) Can I um—can I have a moment alone in here, please?_

_Doctor: Sure, just don't touch him, he still has the virus on him and its contagious._

_The doctors' leave the room and Jack goes and sits in a chair beside Cal's bed and stares at Cal, lying lifeless in the bed. Tears cloud Jack's eyes again._

_Jack wipes the tears away and reads the letter. It read:_

"_Jack and Rose,_

_If you're reading this, then that means I've died. I guess that dream I had six years ago WAS a warning of things to come. Anyway, please take care of Natalia for me. She stands to inherit everything I have in the event of my death, so with you two taking care of her, you two will also be taken care of as well. Jack, we started off as enemies. I couldn't stand you. I thought you were a poor, low class gutter rat trash…and in the end, it turns out, you were the greatest friend I ever had and best younger brother I always wanted and never had. I feel like I was so blessed to know you. You're a great gentleman and Rose is lucky, as I was lucky to have had you as my friend. Please tell Rose that I never stopped loving her, even though she was with you and if I had the chance to do it all over, I would have treated her how you treat her now—as a queen, a princess, a jewel. She was the greatest woman I've ever known, and lastly to Natalia, my little precious one, please let her know her mother and father love her dearly and that she must be strong and carry on with the greatest godparents—you and Rose. Tell her, its only goodbye—for a little while and that I love her, today, tomorrow, for…"_

_Jack saw the letter stopped there. He didn't know why but thought that maybe it was because Cal went unconscious. He wasn't sure, but the letter overwhelmed him with sadness, and he looked away from Cal's bed as he broke into tears. _

_**Theme Song: "The Gift" ~ Christophe Beck**_

_Jack walked into the waiting room and saw Rose and Natalia in there. Rose was trying to console a crying Natalia._

_Natalia: (crying child voice) But why did papa die? I need him._

_Rose: (tearful voice) I don't know sweetheart, but he's not gone far away, he's right in your heart. I promise. _

_Natalia nodded and hugged Rose as she (Natalia) cried more. Rose hugged her back warmly. Jack walked over to them and sat behind Natalia. He looked at Rose with sad eyes._

_Jack: We have to take care of her now. We're all she has._

_Rose nods with a sad expression. She takes Jack's hand and holds it and gives a weak smile._

_Jack hugs both Rose and Natalia and then stands up, holding Rose's hand into his. Rose holds Natalia in her arms as Natalia holds on to Rose for dear life, her mind and heart filled with complete sad emotion._

_Jack hugs Rose to him and they leave out the hospital…_


	8. Bittersweet Symphony

_**Theme Song: "Bittersweet Symphony" ~ The Verve**_

_Travel to:_

_The spirit world of April 1912:_

_The Titanic is sailing smoothly along the Atlantic Ocean. In the dining room of the ship, sits a long, rectangular, shiny wooden table with a table cloth, dishes with food on it and glasses filled with drinks sitting on it, people are sitting at the table. The room is BRIGHTLY lit with the sun that's shining through the big, wide windows. We can see from afar off, sitting at the table in elegant, formal wear, are: Thomas Andrews, the captain, J. Bruce Ismay, William Murdoch, Molly Brown, Cal and Cecily and others. They are laughing and dining as Cal is telling some story._

_Cal: So there, Rose and Jack and Cecily and I were—stuck in the middle of nowhere, trying to do ice fishing in below twenty degree weather. (laughs)_

_Everyone laughs. _

_Andrews: Ok, ok, before we go on, let's make a toast. (raises his glass and everyone raises their glasses) Here's to eternal happiness, to Titanic and all of us on it, may our spirits remain here forever waiting for the others to come join us-in eternal happiness. _

_Everyone says in unison: To eternal happiness._

_Molly: Alright, enough with that, we've heard stories and had our drinks, how about we get to some eating, huh?_

_Everyone laughs and we start hearing endless chatter among all of them as we see the scene get brighter and brighter, until it fades out in a big bright white light…._

_~The End~_

_**A/N: Now when you watch Titanic, you can watch it with another version in your mind of "Caledon Hockley": The version that was kind, nice and who became great friends with Jack and Rose and who died a great man. I hope you enjoyed this fan fictional story. Thank you.**_


End file.
